mocktheweekfandomcom-20200215-history
2010 Sport Relief Special
The 2010 Sport Relief Special was a short episode of Mock The Week made for the charity event , it is part of the eighth series (filmed with Series 8, Episode 5) and it was broadcast on the 19 March 2010. It only featured the regular final round "Scenes We'd Like To See". Guests and Key Topic ;Official charities mentioned * * * Unlikely Things To Hear On a TV Charity Show *'RH:' I'm Terry Wogan and if you don't donate to I'll take Pudsey's other eye! *'EB:' And John Terry's agreed to do a lot for charity, and her sister Verity and her sister... *'HD:' And remember, every pound you give, leaves you a pound poorer. *'CA:' Alright let's cut the bullshit. Bottom line, you all send us a fiver, we'll put the proper telly back on. *'AP:' We desperately need your money. We're Portsmouth football club. *'EB:' Well, that was some shocking footage there. I don't think anyone can fail but be moved and harrowed by that horrible piece of film there. But, buy the single anyway, it's for a good cause. *'RH:' Next on ADHD Relief-- (suddenly distracted) Ooh, a penguin! *'KB:' For just £35 a month you can provide a child unlimited text messages and 500 minutes. *'HD:' Every Premiership footballer has pledged a week's wages, so with that, we have brought Africa. *'AP:' Coming up later, we'll be poking Pudsey the Bear with sticks and making him dance. *'EB:' And if we reach the target of £3,000,000, I will shave my balls. And if we don't, I will still shave my balls. *'HD:' So why not run the Sport Relief Mile? I'm going to. 's coming! *'CA:' Celebrities have been doing their bit, they've been texting in all night, we've got one from Vernon Kay-- (becomes less enthusiastic) oh my God. *'EB:' Every time I click my fingers, my P.A. brings me a cappuccino. *'AP:' We have sent to a poverty stricken village in Africa. My God, haven't those people suffered enough?! *'HD:' has spent the night in a bath full of baked beans, and when he's sobered up, he's gonna come in and do something for Comic Relief. *'EB:' And now the cast of a West End show desperately plugging their dying musical. *'RH:' This telethon raises money to get the homeless people of Britain gloves. That's right, it's time for Hand Relief. *'KB:' Just £8 a month can help these African children build a well to hide from . Winners At the end of the round Dara Ó Briain awarded points to Andy Parsons, Russell Howard and Ed Byrne so they are the winners of this short episode, although it is not an official win and therefore should not be added to the points on the episode list. Production This short episode was filmed with Series 8, Episode 5 (The final regular episode of series 8). External links *2010 Sport Relief special at Category:Episodes Category:Scenes We'd Like To See